Everything Has Changed
by ZekuRoku
Summary: 100 America and Romano related drabbles and one-shots. Chapter 2: Romano thinks love is stupid. What he feels for America isn't love. Maybe that was the denial talking, though.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**By:** ZekuRoku

**Summary: **Romano remembers when he first met America.

**Author's Note: **I have more details related to this challenge in my profile. All 100 themes are completed and I'll be posting twice a week. Well, here we go! I am nervous to see what feedback I get, but thanks for starting from the beginning with me! :)

* * *

"I remember when we first met." Lovino spoke, sitting side by side with his American lover. They were sharing a quiet and relaxing evening sitting in a park very close to his home.

The American set his book down on the bench they were sitting on, flashing a huge smile, "Really?"

"Yeah... You were still a colony and I use to call you England's brat."

"Hey! I was a very well mannered and behaved kid!"

Romano rolled his eyes, "You were complaining about being hungry and drooling at the mouth," Before the American could protest he continued, "England and Spain were talking about some sort of territory crap, and I was unhappy I got dragged with. Then you, some snotty nosed shrimp, approached me telling me I should smile, it really suits me better. Then you handed me an ugly weed saying that flowers made you smile, why wouldn't it work for me?"

The blonde stared at the other with a dumbfounded look, "Di-Did I really say all that?"

"Ye-Yeah. The roots were still attached to the damned plant too..." A blush crossed the Italian's face."It was so long ago, but that was on this same day in October. It's silly I remember that, and how we... Well, now here we are-"

"Together," America finished the sentence without any hesitation. It was so cute how easily Romano got flustered, yet he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Yeah... Together." The two shared a loving glance and reached for the others hand. Romano wondered if meeting the blonde on that day, hundreds of years ago, was some sort of sign that America would be the one.


	2. Love

**Love**

**By: **ZekuRoku

**Summary: **Lovino believes love is stupid.

**Author Note: **I am glad to see people are following this! I am such a huge Romerica fan. Reviews are appreciated and let me know if I am doing okay and if I need to go and tinker with any of these after posting. On that note, here's chapter 2!

* * *

In his spare time, Lovino enjoyed sulking and brooding on pessimistic things in his life. He's lived hundreds and hundreds of years, seen millions of things happen, and the one thing he hated the most was love. He hated romance and all the stupid gushy shit brought with it. Which, was ironic, him being an Italy and all. That was more of Feliciano's thing... with the stupid German bastard nonetheless.

See? Another bright example. Love tore families apart! His idiot brother was always attached to the German man's side, completely forgetting he existed. Didn't his opinion matter one bit? Nope! Love was like a disease that turned his brother blind to reality.

NO! He had never loved anyone. He didn't need love. Mutual, nonchalant affairs were nice, he got his rocks off, life was good; no attachment. No sentiment. No drama. At least this is what he tries to convince himself into believing.

"I heard America and England didn't work out. What a shame..."

"Those two are always breaking up and getting together again."

"I, like, heard they were, like, super srsly broken up now!"

While the other nations gossiped, before the meeting began. Romano felt something funny in his chest. Wait, what was this? Was he sick? Must be. Though, why did it start when he heard about America no longer dating that stupid Brit? Whatever, nothing he should worry about.

The two that were the center of everyone's gossip, stood outside the doors leading into the meeting room. Bickering, of course.

"England just hear me out I-!

"No! I am sick of you! You, bloody cheating-"

"I never cheated on you! I was nothing but loyal! You have too many insecurities!"

"Then what was with you drooling and staring at South Italy at the last G8 meeting?!"

Everything went quiet and everyone turned to stare at the gaping Romano. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. America was staring at him? Why the hell would he do that? Did he have something on his face last week? He knew he had a tomato before the meeting and if that was the case that would be very embarrassing.

"Why do you always default to me looking at South Italy?"

"Because, bloody hell, you stare at him as if you were a carnivorous wolf who hasn't had a decent meal in weeks!"

"I was admiring how his tie really contrasted his eyes! Don't you go on about me admiring other people when you oggle France every waking moment of your life!"

There, Romano's heart was doing the fluttering thing again. Was he ill? It's not like he enjoyed the fact someone like America was paying attention to him... This whole thing was making him feel some sort of foolish attraction for the blue eyed American.

During the Italian's inner turmoil, England had thrown a vase at America and stormed out of the building, a frantic France went running after him. All the nations in the room had no idea whether it was okay to speak when America entered into the meeting room.

Germany decided he had to take charge, his gruff voice spoke gaining everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone who will be present seems to be here... Let's start with what changes have happened since our last meeting."

All the nation's avoided eye contact with America when he spoke up, except Lovino, who couldn't pull his gaze away. It seemed that the American noticed, because at the end of his speech he looked straight into his hazel eyes and gave a small sad smile.

Why did he suddenly feel as if he was about to melt? What was America doing to him? Deep down, he acknowledged that this strong affection may be what he has been nagging and berating all along. Did he l-love America? No! That's idiotic, love was something stupid! But America was pretty stupid himself...

"Hey... Romano?"

The Italian snapped out of his daze when a hand landed on his shoulder. Turning around, he was face-to-face with America. Wait- when did their lunch break start? Looking the other straight in the face he stammered, all the words were coming out of his mouth in some sort of crazy gibberish. "Am-America!"

"That's me! I just wanted to say your tie... Really brings out your eyes today."

Absolutely dumbfounded, a grin managed to spread on his usually scowling face, "Thanks..."

"Tho-Those things England said," The American looked unusually frazzled, and had ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, "He just... Well... Ugh, I am sorry you got brought to attention. I am not a creepier or anything! I just really think you are-"

Romano didn't know what took him over, but he sat up and placed his lips over the other's, efficiently shutting him up. "I don't need excuses," He whispered, hands on the American's shoulders, "Just take me out to lunch and it better damn well be a decent meal. You hear me, you bastard? No hamburgers or poison shit you call food. Also, do not talk about that English jackass. I refuse to be a rebound!"

American's smile was radiating, "Yes, Sir!"

What is love, exactly? Romano still didn't believe in it. What him and America were experiencing... He didn't exactly know what to call it, but he was too proud to admit it was be love. At least, for now.


End file.
